


Downward Facing Dog Joke

by mabariis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: Niles takes a yoga class.





	Downward Facing Dog Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finelyagedlemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finelyagedlemons/gifts).



It was a complete whim that lead to Niles signing up for a yoga class at the gym. He had glanced over the schedule of the classes they offered one day after his regular round of cardio, and found the yoga class fit nicely in an open niche he had. When his closest companions (he hesitated to say friends, as he could never quite be sure how they felt about him) questioned him about it, he'd made some cheeky comment about the benefits of increasing his flexibility, and they immediately left it alone. In truth, he had heard, somewhere, that yoga helped some people with relaxing, something he oft struggled to do. If he happened to see someone beautiful while he was there, well, that would just be an extra treat, right?

  
He did not expect that person to be the instructor. Or for him to look so ravishing.

  
Perhaps it was the way the racerback tank he wore showed his arms. Perhaps it was the way his pants hugged his thighs. Perhaps it was the calm way he carried on the class, or the way he made everything seem effortless. Niles wasn't sure what it is, but he couldn't take his eyes off the man who introduced himself as Laslow.

  
Niles kept coming back, every two weeks, and each time he seemed to notice something different. One week, it was the way some of Laslow's hair stuck to his face when he broke a sweat. Another week, it was the hoop earring he accidentally left in before starting the class. Whenever he felt Laslow looking him over, analyzing the form of his posing, Niles felt at once self-conscious and exhilarated by his stare.

  
Ironically, Niles found himself trying harder than he would have otherwise, just to try and impress. It felt...odd, for him. Typically he liked to keep expectations low. And yet here he was, back straight, arms out, holding a lunge in the hopes of impressing someone he barely knew. How pathetic! Even the him of just two months ago would laugh at his behavior now. Some part of him knew that he was likely just setting himself up for disappointment, and while he could not argue with it, he found himself trying nonetheless.

  
He was so caught in this sudden brooding, that he didn't hear Laslow approach.

  
“Niles,” Laslow called softly. Niles swore he could feel his breath against the back of his neck.

  
“I don't normally have to correct you, but your shoulders are too high.” He lay his fingertips on Niles’ shoulders, gently pushing them down, and continued speaking in Niles’ ear. “They're rather tense, so try to relax them.” He drew back away, shifting to Niles’ side. “Otherwise, you have an _excellent_ form.” Niles wanted to know just what he meant by that, but Laslow had already moved on to fixing the posture of the woman beside him. He almost felt cheated. Yet when their eyes caught again, Laslow smiled, quite warmly. Niles feared he'd be mulling over the last few minutes for the next two weeks. How terribly, horribly unlike him.

  
He would have to push it from his mind, try not to think about the way Laslow’s thumbs had rolled into the muscles of his arms, the feel of his breath against Niles’ skin, warm and somewhat... _scintillating_. It didn’t seem to be on purpose - if Laslow was aware of Niles’ attentions, he did not make it apparent - but the glance back. The smile. Truly, it was infuriating. Here he was, an expert flirt, and no chance to make his move. When classes ended, Laslow never seemed to linger long. So imagine Niles’ surprise, when he noticed his instructor walking through the gym on the class’ off week. If ever there was a time to pounce, surely this was it. He took a swig of water and slipped over to where Laslow stood checking the contents of his duffel bag.

  
“”My my, instructor Laslow!” Niles called as he drew close. Laslow’s head snapped up, a brief look of fear crossing his face. “I’m rather surprised to see you here. Don’t tell me I’ve gotten my weeks wrong?”

  
He laughed weakly. “Oh, no, class is next week, don’t worry.” He zipped the bag shut again, straightening his back. “I’m, ah, actually here for something else!” Rather pointedly, Laslow was avoiding eye contact, looking to the side and stretching an arm above his head.

  
Hiding something. How delicious. Now Niles just had to know. He leaned forward, delicately prying. “‘Something else’? Don’t tell me, a lover’s tryst? A sordid affair?” He watched with delight as Laslow’s face grew mottled. Here was the comfortable dynamic he was used to. “Or perhaps, down on your luck, secretly you stay here? We’ve all been in tight spots-”

  
Laslow cut him off before he could continue. “No! None of that is true!” His refusal came a little too loud, and some heads turned towards them. He lowered his voice back down. “If you must know, I’m here to take a different class.”

  
“Really?” Niles raised his eyebrows. “Fascinating. What, pray tell, are you taking?”

  
Laslow’s face grew flushed again. He glanced around, checking who was around them. “Promise you won’t tell?”

  
“Cross my heart.” Niles drew his fingers in an ‘x’ over his chest. Laslow sighed, and a moment of silence was held between them while Niles waited for him to speak.

  
“I’m taking beginner’s dance.” He looked Niles in the eye. “Please don’t laugh.”

  
Laughing was the farthest thing from his mind. “So you’re a dancer! That explains the way you carry yourself.” Niles switched to flirtatious seamlessly, a coy smirk alighting on his lips. “I would love to see the way you move.”

  
Laslow let out a laugh. “You'd have to buy me dinner first.”

  
For a fleeting moment, Niles was speechless. Finally, he managed to sputter out a simple “What?!”

  
Confusion crossed Laslow's face. “Was that not what we were doing? Flirting?” He asked.

  
“Tsk! Putting it so bluntly spoils the magic,” Niles chided. Smoothly, he added, “But you managed to catch me off-guard, so I'll allow you an exception.” Laslow laughed again, a merry sound. “So…what do you say to tomorrow at five? We could meet for dinner.”

  
Laslow paused, thinking for a moment. “I have plans - is the night after okay?” Niles nodded once, and Laslow flashed him a bright grin. “Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll show you my dancing.”

  
Niles whistled. “Careful, now. I might hold you to that.”

  
Laslow opened his mouth to lob a quip back, but he stopped upon noticing the clock. “Drat. I need to go. Meet here in two nights?” He took a few steps backwards, waiting for Niles to answer. Niles couldn't help but chuckle.

  
“Alright. Bring your dancing shoes.”

  
Laslow peeled off towards the classrooms, reminding Niles of a little rabbit with the speed and bounce of his step. The whole experience felt surreal, but a quick pinch to his arm said this wasn't some awkward dream. He returned to his workout, mulling over possible plans for their little date. Whatever happened, he thought to himself, it promised to be interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew there was a yoga au tag.
> 
> While it's not heavily hinted, I want to add that Laslow is a trans man


End file.
